


A Weekend of Lace and Silk

by ChocolateFondue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Crossdressing, Dean and Cas Talk Filth, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateFondue/pseuds/ChocolateFondue
Summary: Dean and Cas has the entire weekend to ruin Cas' special wardrobe.





	A Weekend of Lace and Silk

Castiel adjusted the straps of his peach sundress before opening the door. He was greeted by the sight of his husband smiling from ear to ear letting him know that he wasn't the only one excited for roleplay night.

"Welcome home, honey." Castiel greeted in sweet tone, stepping to the side so the other man could enter. He barely closed the door when a soft kiss was planted on his nape and strong arms snaked around his waist. 

"How's my gorgeous wife?" Dean whispered in his ear while one hand slid down his hip past the hem of the dress and straight to Cas' thigh.

Castiel turned to Dean with a warning glare. "Well, I just fixed dinner so why don't you wash up first so we can eat before you start any funny business."

"Yes, Ma'am." Dean backed off and did as he was told but promised himself that all the build-up will pay off later. He went for a quick shower and found Cas in the kitchen setting the table. 

As if the waiting wasn't enough, Cas had been a tease during dessert playing footsie while lasciviously licking the ice cream off his spoon. And when all the dishes were stashed in the dishwasher, Dean all but carried Cas bridal style to their bedroom.

"God, I've been waiting for this all day." Dean growled as he dropped Cas on their large dresser. "I swear I'll fuck you in all the rooms here until tomorrow morning."

Castiel just laughed. "That's perfectly fine, I have a lot of dresses and panties for us to make a mess off." The smirk on his face made Dean want to start fulfilling his promise so hiked up the dress and found Cas in baby pink cotton panties that were already wet on the spot were Cas cock was spitting pre-cum.

Dean almost stuttered as he reached a hand and rolled his thumb on the wet spot. 

"Aahh..." Cas had to hold the edge of the dresser as he elicited a rather high-pitched squeak. "Deeean." he inhaled sharply when Dean's thumb stroked the tip once again.

"What a sensitive little clit." Dean muttered before claiming Cas' lips for a sloppy kiss. Cas only moan back in pleasure and spread his legs wider.

Dean slowly parted the panties to the side and knelt down to give the tip of Cas' cock a gentle lick. 

"Hnnnghh." Cas felt himself buckle at the sensation. "Dean, touch my pussy, please!"

"Like this?" a firm rub on the other man's rim made it pucker in eagerness. Cas could only nod. "Can I taste your pussy, Cas? I'm gonna make you so wet for my cock." Dean's breath was so hot on his neck and bucked his hip up as a reply.

"Don't take off my panties." Cas stopped Dean's hand from removing the pair. "I want you to make me cream them." the filth in his voice made Dean want to do it right away. But first things first, eat out his wife's little pussy.

Sharp tongue darted its way through the tight channel and as he curled the tip, Dean could feel Cas' tightening grip on his hair. 

"That's it, honey. Make my pussy drip and ready for your big cock!" Cas looked down to see Dean eating his ass like never before... With greed and ten times more the lust. He can see Dean's hand reaching for one of the drawers where they have lube stocked up. Cas did him a favor and handed the strawberry flavored one. 

Dean coated his fingers generously and slid in two fingers at once. Scissoring them to loosen up the tight hole. Two became three and soon Dean's fingers were joined by his tongue and mouth again, making sure that Cas was wet enough for what's next to come. "Shit, Cas. Look at that sloppy pussy." Dean smirked as he stood up and slapped the head of his cock on the now puffy rim.

"God, Dean. You made my pussy so wet... So ready to be fucked." Grinding his hips to emphasize his point, he just wants that fat cock in him already. 

Finally, Dean pushed in and gave quick kiss when the head of his cock pushed past Cas' rim. Groaning in each other's mouths, Cas wrapped one leg around Dean's hip and pushed the other further inside him making his own eyes roll at the sensation.

"Shit. So fucking tight, Cas!" Dean exhaled and Cas squeezed his muscles to make it even tighter. Dean held the ruffles of Cas' dress as he started pulling in and out of the blue-eyed sex animal. 

"C'mon Dean. Fuck me. Fuck me!" Cas chanted while canting his hips. Dean complied and held on his waist tight while he pistoned his cock. 

"You like that, Cas? You like it when I pound your pussy? You want that big hard cock in your tight little pussy, huh?" Beads of sweat started to dribble down Dean's forehead and chest at the effort but all he was feeling was the way Cas would squeeze him tight as if choking his cock the life out of it.

"Yes, Dean. Pound me! Pound me! You're splitting me open with your big ---" a sharp inhale. "--- big cock. Aaagh." Every word was timed with a punch to his gut as Dean's thrusts grew deeper and faster.

Cas started flicking the tip of his cock frigging it like an actual clit and bit his lip in frenzy as Dean swatted his hand and replaced it with his own.

"Come with me, Cas. Where do you want me to blow my load, baby? Inside your pussy?" Dean's movements were getting erratic as he rubbed Cas' cock.

"On my clit, Dean. Smear it all over my pussy." Cas replied determined as he tightened his channel one last time before Dean pulled out and came on him, rubbing his cock against Cas' own that made him spurt as well, their fluids mixing as Dean smeared it all over Cas' cock and hole.

A moment of shallow breaths followed before Cas stood on his wobbly knees and headed to the shower.

"Wanna join me in cleaning up? That is, before we make a mess of dress #2." He winked and Dean surely followed him right after.

~***~

Dean was stroking himself leisurely as he waited for Cas' next outfit. His eyes almost bugged out when he strutted out of their walk-in closet wearing a red and black corset tightly laced on the front, successfully squeezing his waist to perfect curves. To say that Dean got overly excited was an understatement as he bounced off their bed and literally swept Cas off his feet then carried him bridal style in front of their large mirror. Dean nuzzled Cas' neck after gently putting him down, his hands roaming over the silk down to the lace skirt. Cas gasped at the cold feeling of Dean's fingers on his thighs.

"Look up, sweetheart." Dean whispered in his deep voice as he slowly lifted the skirt to expose the lace panties that Cas was wearing. Very slowly, he traced his fingers over the bulge of Cas' cock before slipping his hand inside to touch the tip and rub the head teasingly. 

"I take it, you love this one." Cas smirked as he watched how Dean's hands explored his body wrapped in silk and lace. He knew that even though contrasting in texture, Dean loved those sensations the most. He took one of Dean's hands and placed it on his chest as he ground hips to feel more of the hard cock already poking the inside of his thigh. 

Dean groaned at the feeling and held his husband tighter as he pushed forward to get more. "You'll be the death of me, Cas. And I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get to bury my cock in your pussy right now." He bit Cas' earlobe before pushing down the panties down to pool around Cas' ankles.

Cas happily bent over and presented like a bitch in heat. "Ravish me then, husband."

Without another word, Dean poured a generous amount of lube all over his cock then tossed it to their bed before lining up his cock and driving it home inside of Cas. Round 1 had Cas loose enough for easy entrance but still the right amount of tightness to make Dean hitch a breath when he starts pounding away. 

Cas looked at themselves through the mirror and can't help but leak pre-come. The way they were moving, they can be porn stars. "Just like that, Dean. Fuck that slutty pussy. Right there!" Cas gasped, rolled his hips and arched his back as Dean hit his spot.

"Shit babe. How is your pussy still so tight?" Dean blabbered on as he gripped Cas' waist snapping his hips hard and fast.

Turning his head, Cas looked up with a sinister smile. "You just have a really nice, big and thick cock." He bit his lip and squeezed his muscles.

Dean growled ferally and pulled Cas by the shoulders. "Damn right, sweetheart. And my balls loaded with cum all for your pussy to take."

It was Cas' turn to mewl in excitement. He's about to ruin his outfit at such rate. His own balls ready to explode.

"I'm close, babe. Touch my clit, please." he stood upright and true to his word, his cock was already peeking from the lace skirt. Dean wrapped his hand around it without hesitation and started rubbing the tip while he fucked Cas furiously. Beads of sweat dripping down from his temple to Cas' bare shoulder.

"Come with me now, Dean. And inside me this time." Cas whispered and that was all Dean needed as they both spilled their spend. Dean inside Cas and Cas onto his lace skirt. 

They fell into a nice nap after stripping naked after that.

~***~

After a nice nap to recharge their energies, Cas made Dean wait in their living room. If Dean wanted to fuck him in every room of the house, then that they'll do. And Dean spent the time waiting while mindlessly surfing the channels. If there was even anything interesting on TV at 3 fucking AM.

Meanwhile, Cas put on his powder blue babydoll lingerie this time and Dean instantly tented his favorite fuzzy robe at the sight once he saw his husband descending the stairs. Cas bit his lip coyly as he sat on Dean's lap slowly grinding his hips and nudging Dean's crotch with his own.

"What do you think, honey?" Cas leaned in and licked the shell of Dean's ear.

"It's perfect, Cas. My beautiful perfect wife." Dean bit back, dragging his pearly white teeth along Cas' shoulder. 

Cas smiled and claimed his lips, all the while untying the robe to reveal Dean's throbbing cock. "Someone's excited." He grinned as he slowly slid onto his knees and gave a nice lick before wrapping his mouth around Dean's thick meat. 

A very pleasured groan plus a hand at the back of his neck and Cas was well on his way sucking Dean in earnest but just getting him hard enough for him to ride. He pulled his mouth away and repositioned himself on the other's lap.

"Go on now, babe. Ride my cock with that pussy." Once again, pulling now silk blue panties to one side, he rubbed Cas' "clit" that had the latter bucking up in desire for more contact. 

After a few playful strokes, Cas moved to grasp Dean's cock, positioned it on his entrance and slowly but smoothly slid down to the base of his cock.

Dean inhaled sharply at the same time that Cas let out a huff. They both grinned before Cas started circling his hips, arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders. "So big, Dean. I feel so full every time." he panted as he kept swiveling back and forth, fixated on the way the ruffles of lingerie sway at the movement.

"Oh, I'll keep you full, alright." He smirked as he slowly pulled down the straps of the lingerie and revealed Cas' non-existent boobs. Dean gave a tentative lick and Cas all but moaned at the sensation. Dean started sucking and moved from one nub to another.

Slowly, the grinding and swivelling turned to bouncing and Dean had to clutch Cas by the hips, supporting him as he impaled himself on Dean's throbbing cock. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Cas kept chanting until he felt Dean's cum drenching his walls. His legs gave out and slumped on Dean right away. 

But Dean won't leave Cas like that. He maneuvered the other man until his back hit the couch. Head on the armrest and legs spread wide. He reached for Cas' clit and rubbed circles viciously that had Cas looking so delirious his eyes rolling at the back of his head.

"Cum now, babe. I know you love it when I play with your clit like this. Think you can squirt for me, sweetheart?" Dean teased. "Squirt for me while I pump you full of my cum." he placed his other hand on Cas' belly and then he lost it. Cas spurted ropes after ropes of cum on Dean's hand and his ass clenched milking Dean with last of what his balls had. They'd need to eat and drink after this if they really want the fuckfest to last all night.

Dean placed a tender kiss on Cas' lips. "That's my girl."

They did one more round by the bay window in reverse cowgirl style before calling it a day and falling in a tangle of limbs on their couch.

~***~

By 9 in the morning, Cas was up and about, sleepily stirring pancake mix while the coffeemaker dripped slowly and spread the heavenly aroma throughout the kitchen.

Dean found himself dragged to the source of activity and silently watched Cas who was dressed in his Zeppelin sleep shirt and frilly pink apron. He'd bet a hundred bucks that Cas has a pair of pink panties underneath.

"Stop staring and get bacon, would ya?" Cas chuckled when he felt the other's presence. 

But Dean had other things in mind. He reached from behind and gently removed the pancake mix from Cas, nuzzled his nape before turning him around.

"Too early for you to be awake on a Saturday. Let's worry about brunch later and go back up to bed with me for morning sex." he grinned and led the dark haired man upstairs to their room where 2 dresses and panties were still on the floor.

Cas was down for that. They promised a weekend of sex after all. He shushed Dean's ramblings and went back to their closet for another change of clothes. Cas knew that Dean loved seeing him in this color so he strutted out in an emerald green satin lingerie and he was not wrong as the other man grabbed his hand and eased him on his back.

"Have I told you how much I love you? Doing all of this for me?" Dean was on him in an instant, ravishing his neck down to the exposed part of his chest.

"It's a shared kink, Dean. I love dressing up as much as you love seeing me in them. And I love being your wife." Cas returned the kisses as he snaked his hand between their bodies to pump Dean's hardening cock to full mast.

"Would you love to be my children's mom?" Dean pushed the silky material up and kissed Cas' soft stomach. "Can you imagine your belly swollen with our child?" He looked up to see Cas' breath hitch.

"Oh you'd love that, won't you, Dean? Making me barefoot and pregnant? Seeing how strong your swimmers are? That everytime you spill your seed inside my cunt, my fertile womb catches and give you dozens of mini Deans and mini Cas."

"Damn, babe. Now you just really want to make me knock you up." Dean would have appreciated the wet spot on the panties but all he wanted was to get the show on the road. The least he could do was pull the panties down with his teeth and gave the tip of Cas' cock a tentative lick before pushing his hips up and spearing Cas' hole with his tongue. Getting him wet from the rim to tight walls inside.

Cas let out a loud sigh and tightened his legs around Dean's head. He loved being eaten out. Dean has a way with his mouth that makes him wet just like a real woman. He could barely form words with the sounds of Dean slurping his insides.

"Fuck me now, Dean. I can't wait for your strong, virile cock to get me pregnant."

On cue, Dean withdrew his tongue then went up to kiss Cas' filthy mouth. He eased his cock inside the quivering hole as he devoured Cas and the latter found himself arching up whenever Dean would pull out.

This time, each thrust was long and hard. Like punching the depths of Cas' bowels. "So fuckin' deep, Dean. I can feel you all the way up here." Cas panted and grasped Dean's hand, putting it on his stomach.

Dean felt even hotter at the sight. "That's where I'll put my seed, Cas. And in a few months, that belly of your will be round and fat with my child." he made a quick sharp thrusts then. "And you'll look even prettier in your maternity dresses." Dean skimmed his hands all over the silk then pressed his thumbs on Cas' nubs. "And your breasts will fill out with milk. And I'll suckle them when our baby's asleep."

Cas couldn't help but moan at the images in his head. Another kink discovered for them both then. "God, Dean! That's it. Breed your wife. Spill all your cum inside my tight wet pussy and give me your babies!" he screamed as he came untouched, pressing the back of his heels on Dean's ass to push him as deep as he can.

Dean ground his hips then, ignited by Cas' words, fucked him into the mattress. Eager to please and give him what he needed. He held Cas close and tucked his head in the juncture of Cas' neck and shoulder before he groaned and unloaded ropes of cum inside him with a final thrust.

A moment later, Dean rolled off to his side and pulled Cas towards him. "That was exhausting. In a very awesome way... And I am literally drained." He winked at his husband. Then after a beat, "Can we have brunch now?"

Cas just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's still not enough feminization fics...


End file.
